Shikon Ninja
by BloodyEnchantress
Summary: Stupid well. Stupid ninja, stupid Sasuke, and stupid council. How am I a threat that needs to be watched by Team 7? Oh well I guess all i can do is give them hell... Luckily I'm not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**BloodyEnchantress here…. I'm new so well this story will probably be worse than the fattest woman alive wearing a bikini….[I think I just scarred myself] anyways I hope that it will not be that bad but feel free to give suggestions, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and things like that to me I would greatly appreciate it...  
**

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

_flashbacks  
_

_*Dreams*_

_Swords talking_**  
**

**Demons Talking inside head  
**

[Author's note]

_(Writing)_

-thinking-

Okay I don't own anything obviously, or I would not be here now would I ? I mean geez use your, no wait, those who think I own any of this shit go out a buy you a brain that's not smaller than an atom! Or one that actually exists...

* * *

_*__"Inuyasha! No!" I called out to him but it was too late. I watched him come at me with his claws, felt a sharp pain, and let the silky ink-like darkness drown me into oblivion.*_

"AHHHH!" I cried sitting up. Seeing that I was in my room I sighed out in relief, but it seemed the fates thought that I did not deserve it for I noticed the time, "Shit Inuyasha's going to kill me!" I got up and started packing. When I finished I jumped down the well and felt the well's magic caress me as it worked its magic, however half way through something went wrong and instead of violet-blue I was surrounded by a violent red color. Then pain struck through me and I blacked out...

* * *

Short but necessary I guess...

Anyways, read, review, follow, favorite, or whatever...

Just do not kill the bunny, kitten, or puppy. That's the government's job!

_Ja ne_

_Word count (291)_

_Total word count (291)_


	2. Chapter 2

BloodyEnchantress here…. I own nothing...

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

_flashbacks  
_

_*Dreams*_

_Swords talking_**  
**

**Demons Talking inside head  
**

[Author's note]

_(Writing)_

-thinking-

**"'Jutsu"'**

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" a male child-like voice asked me.

"Wha-?" I started to ask but before I could a sharp pain ran through my head causing a pained moan to come from my lips. I tried to move but someone held me in place throwing me into a panic.

"Shh- calm down please, you have a broken leg and a possibly a concussion, I'm going to carry you somewhere where I can fix you up okay?" the voice asked. I nodded sensing no lies from what he said. Suddenly I was lifted up and carried somewhere...

[3 minutes later]

* * *

**"' Chikatsu Saisei no** **Jutsu"'**

Immediately I felt warmth start to engulf my body and my bone reattach and re align itself. I was healed, smiling I sat up and looked to my rescuer and gasped at what I saw.

"Oh my! You are so-so, so adorable!" I squealed to the whiskered blonde with the sapphire blue eyes. I, myself, had brownish, red eyes. My hair was such a dark violet that it appeared to be black, but his hair was a golden blonde and unlike his tanned skin mine was a milky white, "What is your name? I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you," he mumbled shyly almost frightened.

Smiling I replied, "A pleasure to meet you as well. I have a question, how far away is Inuyasha's forest from here?"

"Inuwasha's forest? What is an Inuwasha?" he asked curiously.

"Not Inuwasha's, Inuyasha's forest, and you have not heard of it? Do you know where we are then?" I questioned trying not to laugh.

"We are in Hi no Kuni," he told me smiling.

"Uh-oh Inuyasha is going to flip," I muttered under my breath. Looking back at the blonde I asked if I could stay with him until I find my way back.

"We'll have to ask Kaka-sensei if you can," he answered thoughtfully.

I nodded and we headed in a direction I assumed was to this Kaka-sensei.

* * *

Okay so I know you are like Why is she so trusting yada yada yada but you know what? In this, like demons, she can sense if a person is lying to her or not and since he wasn't she trusted him...

Anyways next chapter team 7 is introduced...

Until then don't:

Jump in front of a taco truck

Buy food from a guy in a black van

Drink the haterade

Kick puppies

or Cheat...

_Ja ne_

_Word count: (450)_

_Total word count (741)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Enchantress: I do not own anything and now I am sad…**

* * *

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

_flashbacks  
_

_*Dreams*_

_Swords talking_**  
**

**Demons Talking inside head  
**

[Author's note]

_(Writing)_

-thinking-

**"'Jutsu"'**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked. She was so confused. -I do not get it! I mean where in the seven hells am I!- Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she ran straight into the boy, -Naruto,- she reminded her self's back. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Kagome apologized bowing her head slightly as an apology. "Naruto, that reminds me how did you do that technique, uh what was it called, oh yeah the **"'Chikatsu Saisei no**** Jutsu"'**?" I asked him

However, before he could answer a voice that, hidden behind an obviously fake happy unconcerned voice asked him, " Yes how did you, considering it is an A-class medical jutsu, and you are a genin, fresh out of the academy." Naruto just scratched the back of his head nervously and I could feel his aura fill with anxiety.

"Well obviously, either it's not that hard or maybe Naruto is just talented!" I yelled to his defense, "and honestly I think it is the latter. I mean he is so nice and I am pretty sure you have felt his energy. Truthfully the second aura, the red one, reminds me of Sesshoumaru and his pompous full-blooded demo-" I stopped and looked around in fear. It did not matter where I was, whenever I would insult Sesshoumaru he would always seemed to pop up. Seeing no sign of the Daiyoukai, I sighed in I looked up they were looking at me like I was nuts at least the raven and pinkette were. The masked one and Naruto were shocked and I realized maybe I should not have said that.  
But my embarrassment turned to anger when the masked man said, "Naruto gather our supplies, Sakura, help him, Sasuke, carry the girl. We need to report to Kohona right away. I do not sense any chakara at all from her but instead a energy similar to it, but more spiritual."

* * *

Word count: 363

Total word count: 1104

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

I, BloodyEnchantress, do not own shit! So you greedy ass lawyers... Kiss my mother fucking ass!

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

flashbacks

*Dreams*

Swords talking

Demons Talking inside head

[Author's note]

(Writing)

-thinking-

"'Jutsu"'

Please forgive me. I had 7 midterms, 2 projects, and a TON of catching up to do in school. Personal issues (in the dating scene), writing to my English teacher because she lost her baby **It was going to be her first and it was a girl** Because she did not find out until her due date. So yeah hectic.

"Let. Me. Go!" Kagome screamed once more. After another five minutes and no results she had decided to try one last time to get them to let her go. They did not. Sighing she decided to continue meditating like Miroku said to try to control her priestess powers.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++-++++[Timeskip to Kohona]+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Kagome's POV]

I was jerked out of my mindscape when I was introduced to a hard wooden floor. Unfortunately since I was angry I was also sarcastic. "Thanks assholes, for introducing me to this lovely floor, unfortunately it's already seeing the wall and me? I'm not interested, thanks anyways!" I began, lifting myself off of the hardwood floor, "now could I leave? Because I have a life and a family that is probably worried out of their fucking minds, trying to find me!" They stared at me. I stared right back for probably 5 minutes before I felt my eye twitch.

"No can do, sweetheart," a male voice spoke. I deflated. I felt a calloused hand lay itself on my shoulder before its owner enveloped me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, but maybe Tsunade baa-chan will let you stay with us and we can help you try to find them," Naruto's voice comforted me. Nodding I looked around just now noticing that we were in front of two large oak doors with (Hokage's Office) inscribed on it. As the doors opened, I was greeted by the image of a young blonde busty woman passed out at a desk with a bottle of sake in hand. I sweat-dropped.

"Baa-chan, wake up!" Naruto cheered, "we're back from our mission and we have a guest! So wake your ass up because you are giving her a bad impression of our village!" Frowning at the lack of response from the woman, he threw his shoe at her hitting her on the head. That woke her up. It also was the reason that Naruto was now very acquainted with the lower level's floor. Sweat-dropping again I hid behind the closest available person, Sasuke I think it was.

[It sucks I know but I have not felt inspired at all...]

Word count:469

Total word count: 1,573

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own jack squat!

"Beauty is only skin deep, but ugly goes clean to the bone."-Dorothy Parker

I feel so loved! And don't talk to random strangers on ... You WILL be scarred!

* * *

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

_flashbacks _

_*Dreams*_

_Swords talking_

**Demons Talking inside head **

[Author's note]

_(Writing)_

-thinking-

**"'Jutsu"'**

* * *

"Is he dead?" Kagome asked from behind Sasuke.

"I'm okay!" Naruto voice sounded. Kagome sighed in relief and she moved from behind Sasuke. Her relief turned to anger when she heard the two adults talking about her, and what they would do.

"You guys could let me go! I mean geez, you kidnap me and now act as if I caused you grief! If anyone should be mad, sad, or concerned, it should be me!" Kagome screamed. They stared at her in shock.

[Naruto's POV]

**I like her.**

-Fox! You better not be planning anything, I swear! I mean last time you 'planned' something you almost blew my cover!-

**Relax, I think we should try to get her to stay and maybe train her. I think she maybe able to help both of us.**

-Fine but we are doing this my way!-

"Hey baa-chan! I think that Kagome-chan needs to rest, she can sta-" I began but was cut off.

"Thank you Naruto! You are right! It has been a long day and I just want to sleep," Kagome cooed.

Blushing, I asked Tsunade-baa-chan, "Is that okay? I mean she can stay with me." Tsunade nodded and I was suddenly hugged by Kagome.

"Lead the way Naruto-kun!" Kagome shouted with a mock salute.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" I saluted back. We both dropped to the floor laughing.

[Time skip to Naruto's house]

"Here we are, home sweet home," I said. I did not get more than 2 steps before I collapsed.

"Naruto!" I heard Kagome gasp out. Suddenly I was enveloped in a warm violet energy as my wounds and my fatigue ebbed away.

**She's passed out. When she healed you she did three things. She healed you, made sure to not purify me and in return you, and she gave you energy.**

'Why?' I asked Kyuubi.

**I do not know. Do I look like a mind reader gaki? Do I? Cause I promise you, I ain't no damn mind reader!**

"Ain't?" I questioned.

**Wait did she ask you about Inuyasha's forest?**

I nodded. -Yah a LONG time ago, where were you?-

**Quiet! I know where she's from! Now I cannot go there since I'm in your body, but I do know a summoning jutsu for that realms inhabitants!**

-Should we teach her?-

**Yes. But first we need to gain her trust and loyalty.**

-Okay.-

* * *

[Okay that is all I can do today!] For now at least!

If I think of more we might have another chapter up! So adios for now!

*****I made it as long as I could for now because presents are taunting my mind and frustrating me and my muse is too busy guessing what is under there to do its dang job!*****

_Ja ne._


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own Cynthya bitches! [Not y'all, I'm talking to those lawyers that somehow got my number!]**

* * *

2 in one day! I am so dang proud of myself! Love you guys!

* * *

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

_flashbacks _

_*Dreams*_

_Swords talking_

**Demons Talking inside head **

[Author's note]

_(Writing)_

-thinking-

**'"Jutsu'"**

* * *

[Kagome's POV]

"Good morning Naruto," a girl's voice said. Looking over I was shocked. The girl stood at 5'7", had long platinum blonde [appears white] hair that had a red tint to it, that ran all the way down to right below her lower back. Her child-like face held blue violet eyes, one hidden by bangs. She had small button nose and elfish ears. Her canines sharp. That was followed by D-cup breasts and nice curves. Her nails sharp like claws. All in all I was surprised.

"Cynthya? What are you doing back so soon?" I heard Naruto shout back.

"The mission was a fucking joke! We completed it in one day and then we decided to chill at the hotel to kill some time," Cynthya yelled.

"Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome," I commented standing up.

"Hiiya, name's Cynthya! Naruto! You didn't tell me ya got a fucking girlfriend! Nice one to, where'd yah meet?" Cynthya cheered.

"We're not dating and we met in the woods," I answered.

"Well I'll be damned! Hope Nar's been treatin ya good. Otherwise i'dda have ta beat his ass!" Cynthya replied. I chuckled. "Anyways befor' ya ask, Nar's mah older twin brother, or as I like tah call 'em, my own personal boy repellent!" Cynthya joked.

My eyes traveled down to her sword that I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh yah like it? I have four swords total, but this one was best for my mission. It's name's So'unga!" Cynthya exclaimed.

I gasped. -So'unga! That's the sword that tried to take over Inuyasha!-

[Cynthya POV]

_I know that wretched wench!_

'You do?'

_She helped the people who banished me send me to this dimension, to you._

"Oh! So'unga and I thank you for sending it to me!" I yelled.

"You spoke with it? But it's evil!" Kagome gasped.

I shrugged before replying, "And I'm a bossy bitch that don't take anyone or anything's shit."

Exhausted I walked to my room and plopped on the bed, going to sleep.

[Naruto's POV]

" Kagome, we have to go, yesterday Tsunade told me to take you to the council at this time so we can find out what's going to happen to you," I told Kagome.

**They better not hurt her.**

I was shocked, Kyuubi has been protective over Kagome.

* * *

[Next Chapter is the verdict and all that jazz, which will be in Kagome's POV]

_Ja ne._

Food!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anyone except Cynthya.

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

_flashbacks _

_*Dreams*_

_Swords talking_

**Demons Talking inside head **

[Author's note]

_(Writing)_

-thinking-

**'"Jutsu'"**

* * *

[At courtroom]

"Okay, we are here to decide the fate of a Higurashi Kagome," Tsunade began, "I, Tsunade, represent Kohona and the Senju clan."

A tall man with long, dark-brown hair and opal eyes then stood, bowed, and said, "I, Hiashi, represent the Hyuuga clan."

A young man with doe-brown eyes and a cigarette hanging out his mouth cleared her throat and announced himself, "I, Asuma Sarutobi, represent the Sarutobi clan."

A few others announced themselves including a weird man with a bandaged eye and arm named Danzo. -That Danzo dude is creepy.- Anyways, I think I will pay attention now because everyone just sat down.

"Hello, my name is Kagome, which you already know. Truthfully, before you accuse me of anything, I want you to know a few things. A, I was captured and brought here against my will after Naruto helped me. B, I do not want anything from you, except maybe if you know how, a way for me to get back home. Oh and I need to ask, why does Naruto-kun, a human might I add, have two auras, one of which is a kitsune?" I spoke out-loud. That obviously was not the right thing to say or ask, because they flipped out.

[Ten minutes of freaking out later...]

"How did you know that?!" a old lady asked me.

"Uh-uh, you answer my questions before I even think about answering yours!" I yelled back. She looked outraged, and I, being the ever mature Kagome, stuck my tongue out at her.

"You are in our village, under our protection, yet you have the AUDACITY to tell me what to do, and then stick your tongue out at me?!" the hag exclaimed.

"Again I say, YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" I shouted while glaring at the old bitch.

"I say execution!" the wrinkly old whore shrieked.

"No," I heard the familiar call of Naruto and then three other voices call out.

Naruto, Sasuke, the pinkette, and Cynthya all stood in front of me.

[Naruto POV]

"You fucking whore! I ain't going to let you hurt her!" Cynthya barked.

'So that's where you got the ain't.' I thought to the fox.

**Yep.**

Sighing I added, "She is not a threat, in fact she healed me earlier today, knowing that she would pass out."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. I smiled knowing that meant he trusted her.

"She did not attack Naruto when he was alone with him either, in fact she defended him when we questioned him," Sakura added.

"She did?" Cynthya asked, I nodded and then Cynthya said, "Well shit, not only do I have another pack member, I also get to kill a bitch! I am lovin' today!"

I sighed, "Koharu Utatane, you and I both know how much Cynthya wants you dead, now are you really going to give her incentive to commit the act?"

Koharu shook her head.

"Good well then I am guessing you have a new verdict?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I do," Koharu started before smirking, "Kagome Higurashi, you WILL tell us what you are. And since you are a threat you will be under team 7's supervision. You will stay with Uchiha Sasuke. And finally, you will check in with Inoichi every week to make sure you aren't plotting against Kohona."

"I think that is fair, what is everyone else's vote," Kagome said.

Yea- Hiashi

Yea- Skikuro

Yea- Inoichi

Nay- Homura

Yea- Danzo

Yea- Asuma

Yea- Kurenai

Yea- Tsunade

Yea- Chōza

Yea- Tsume

Yea- Shikaku

"Okay then since it is eleven to one, I think it is obvious what the verdict is so Sasuke, take Kagome home and team 7, plus Kagome, in my office tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp. Dismissed," Tsunade baa-chan said. We all left to our homes.

[Kagome POV at Sasuke's house]

"Hn. Follow me," Sasuke grunted. Nodding I followed him through the gated neighborhood, -I think it's a neighborhood,- to the largest house. It was probably three stories. -Oh great, a rich bastard.- We went inside and I continued following him up the second floor, through the left hallway, all the way down till we reached the fourth door on the left. "This is your room, goodnight," Sasuke muttered out before walking across the hallway to the sixth door on the left before walking in it. Closing my door I got into a meditating position and focused my priestess powers until midnight. I was interrupted by clapping. I froze, turning my head to see Sasuke watching me.  
From the look in his eyes I knew he was going to get an explanation, even if he had to pull it from my cold dead body.

* * *

Yes! I did it! I am so proud of myself!

Anyways this is my last chapter for the year. I have to work on my English project so I might start back up mid January to early February!

_Ja ne._


	8. Chapter 8

**Do not own anything so you damn lawyers you better get those damn guns away from my ramen stash!**

You guys get a short chapter so Rayne R. you quit cussing me out in texts or else I will drop this and never write another story!

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

_flashbacks _

_*Dreams*_

_Swords talking_

**Demons Talking inside head **

[Author's note]

_(Writing)_

-thinking-

**'"Jutsu'"**

* * *

"What's up?" Kagome asked while chuckling nervously, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Sasuke grunted out.

"I can explain," Kagome began.

" Uh-huh," he replied.

"Well, I amapriestessandIhavemagicalpowers,"Kagome said.

"A priestess?" Sasuke voiced.

"You understood that?" Kagome gasped.

The Uchiha nodded.

"Well now you know, but you cannot tell anyone except Naruto and Cynthya because I already told them," I answered.

"You told the dobe and his crazy sister?" he choked.

"Yeah" Kagome answered.

[Kagome's POV and in her head]

_"Hey, um I have something to tell you," I began._

_"Same here," Cynthya replied._

_"Okay I'm a miko, or a priestess," I mumbled._

_"Yah, we know, anyways" Cynthya began but Naruto cut her off, "I have a demon sealed inside me and Cynthya, well, she's a kitsune/dragoness hanyou."_

_"Yep, Naruto is actually my half brotha!" Cynthya chirped, "But, since ma was supposed ta be dead, we say we twins. But, he still is my older bro."_

_"Wanna see my true form?" Cynthya question me. I nodded._

_I watched as Cynthya's elven ears melted away and two cute, purple, fuzzy kitsune ears popped up on the top of her head. Her platinum blonde-red hair turned white with a lavender hue, her eyes lost their blue tint, she grew black dragon wings, and a fuzzy tail._

_"Kawaii!" I squealed latching on to her ears, rubbing them. I squealed again when she started purring._

_"Oh yah! Kyuu and I know a jutsu that can summon someone from your dimension, however each time is completely random, it is anyone you know so be careful," Naruto cheered, "Wanna learn it?" I nodded._

[Reality]

"Yep indeed," I answered.

"Are you stupid! That idiot blonde cannot be trusted to keep any secrets, let alone one this big!" he yelled his eyes burning red.

"What happened to Kyuubi, I heard some people mention it," I asked.

"The fourth hokage killed it," he replied.

"I'm safe," I answered before pushing him out the door and slamming it in his confused face.

Sighing, I went to bed.

* * *

[Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love y'all AND thank you for waiting!]

_Ja ne._


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of this shiznit! Thank you very much! I swear, I seriously do not understand why I have to do this every time. I mean it saddens me! So yah. Oh and warning sucky ass Jutsu name!**

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

_flashbacks _

_*Dreams*_

_Swords talking_

**Demons Talking inside head **

[Author's note]

_(Writing)_

-thinking-

**'"Jutsu'"**

_**Sounds**_

* * *

[Kagome POV]

_**Thud.**_

"Owwww," I groaned as I fell out of the bed. Rubbing my sore behind I decided to try the Jutsu.

**"'Sunpō wa samonā hōken jidai no sekai'"**

The whole room was engulfed in smoke.

_**Cough Cough Cough.**_

"Oka-san!" a familiar boy's voice called out before I was tackled by a orange blur.

"Shippo! My baby!" I exclaimed.

I sat there cuddling my baby before remembering that team 7 had a meeting today. "Hey they gave me clothes," I proclaimed confused at how they knew my size. That was until I read the attached note.

_(Gome-chan! It's your favorite dragoness! Anyways, I never thought fan boys and fan girls had any use but I got my fan boys and girls to find out where Sasuke lives! Anywho~, remember I said that I was going to get you some clothing? Well ta-dah here it is! Anyways, if you have any questions about the jutsu or anything at all ask away! You my dear are part of my pack, my family, and family is my everything, Love you boo-tang! Sincerely, Cynthya Uzumaki Taisho... Oh yah Taisho is from my adopted brothers and their father! With 3)_

-Classic Cynthya. But where have I heard Taisho from?- Shrugging I decided to worry about that later.

* * *

"Hey Gome-chan!" Cynthya's voice called out to me, "I'm joining you guys for a while, isn't that gre-, a Kitsune?"

"Hi, I'm Shippo!" Shippo called out surprising me with his forwardness.

"Well darlin' the names Cynthya. Pleased ta make your acquaintance," Cynthya introduced herself.

"Why are you joining us?" I asked.

"Actually you'll be joining me. Kakashi and I are going to meet with an old friend of Naruto and I's," Cynthya said.

* * *

[Sorry about Cynthya taking over the chappie] Oh yah I would like you guys to vote on the poll I have up on my site. This will go on until March 1st and will decide how my chapters will be.

Love y'all.

_Ja ne._


End file.
